As a step toward better understanding the role of inflammation in bone resorption, our objectives are: to a) characterize in detail the ultrastructure of bone resorption induced by an inflammatory infiltrate and by known stimulators of bone resorption and b) to further elucidate the role played by lysosomes in the physiology and pathology of bone resorption.